Sentiment
by Shadow of Darkness 22
Summary: A fill for the Norse Kink. The Avengers are duking it out with their favorite arch-nemesis Loki, when a third-party bad guy shows up. Thor gets hurt and somehow the only way to get to him in time is for Loki to wield Mjolnir. And he does. The Avengers movieverse.


Sentiment

A fill in the Norsekink meme. I had fun. I wasn't planning on ever writing a story for Loki or Thor. But I did. Cause it called to me. I'm tired now. Goodnight.

Prompt: _The Avengers are duking it out with their favorite arch-nemesis Loki, when a third-party bad guy shows up. Thor gets hurt and somehow the only way to get to him in time is for Loki to wield Mjolnir._  
_And he does._

_+100 If it's because in that one moment he has no ulterior motives. For the first time he has one goal and one goal only - to save his brother._  
_+all the bonus points in the world if he in desperation talks Mjolnir into letting itself be used, based on how vague the phrasing of 'if he be worthy' actually is ._

Enjoy guys!

Disclaimer: I own nothing guys. But I reallyreallyreally wish I can hug Tom Hiddleston just once. Just ONCE.

* * *

When Loki has sent the Chitaru army he had something different in mind. He had a world that kneeled before him, a defeated non-brother, and the pathetic waste of Avengers under his foot that would be squashed without a second thought. But this... this wasn't part of the plan.

One minute he was fighting Thor on the Stark tower, both dealing equal amounts of physical damage to one another and the next minute one of the flying Chitaru soldiers was knocked out of the sky (probably by bird man) and it was headed straight for the both of them. Loki saw it and was about ready to teleport himself out of harm's way but then there was Thor. Who just had to be the hero. The God of Thunder immediately grabbed him, no time to really move or hit the ship away, and took the hit with his body. Both of them went flying off the Stark building.

Loki thought quickly and found himself on the ground safely thanks to his magic, Thor, however, wasn't so lucky.

He landed on the ground, hard, Mjolnir flying out of his hand at the impact and landing by Loki who looked at it in slight surprise before looking over at Thor who was slowly, ever so slowly, getting up from his body shaped crater. Loki knew Thor well enough to know the God of Thunder was dazed and weak which meant that he was completely vulnerable. Loki wanted to laugh, scream, and spit insults in his face but he just stood there half believing this was happening.

A few Chitaru solider noticed Thor and immediately dived onto the God attacking him while he was down. Loki frowned, Thor may have been weak, but he was still dangerous. To prove that Thor started fighting with his bare fists, punching, kicking, and throwing soldiers, but they all kept piling on him to get him to the ground so they can finish him off. Loki didn't move, he couldn't. There must be some avenger who was seeing this and would come and rescue Thor, or at least come in and help him out enough so he can call his precious hammer.

No one came.

Each member was busy with their own thing to really go and help Thor and if they did, they would find themselves into a similar situation. A terrible idea and bad news for Thor. Loki flexed his fingers, realizing he wasn't holding the Scepter, and felt this icy feeling in his stomach.

Thor was going to die.

And for some reason Loki didn't want that. He _never _wanted that.

_Sentiment._

For the first time Loki couldn't think, he wouldn't think, he just let himself move his eyes on Mjolnir and his hand reached out, grabbing the handle, and pulled. It didn't budge. Panic started rising up in his chest and he pulled harder, but the hammer refused to budge. He was growing frustrated and Thor's cries of pain were loud in his ears.

"Please," he found himself voicing, desperate, pleading for the first time in years. The moment before he let himself get lost in his hatred for his brother, his father, and himself. "Please, let me use you. Just once." he tugged it again, but the hammer only hummed in the process refusing to budge from its place on the ground. "Just let me fix this... I never wanted..." Loki was rambling and running out of time until he finally just screamed. _"JUST LET ME SAVE MY BROTHER!_"

The world went quiet before suddenly the hammer hummed and glowed brilliantly. Loki's eyes widened as the hammer suddenly felt lighter and he lifted it with ease. His body shivered at the sudden increase in power, but he didn't hesitate, wouldn't hesitate, as he ran towards Thor, arm raised as Odin's voice echoed in his ears. He slammed the hammer to the ground. Lightning scattered everywhere shocking each of the soldiers until they fell to the ground dead. Loki stared, breathing heavily before looking over at Thor who was staring at him in shock. The hammer fell out of his hand, useless to him now.

They didn't speak, not even when the Chitaru army fell dead next to them or when the portal in the sky closed. They still didn't speak when the rest of the Avengers came to join them, ready to fight if Loki even moved. Loki finally broke the long silence and spoke. "You're an idiot," Loki said and Thor stared at him before he suddenly grabbed him by the shoulder's and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. The Avengers stared confused at the whole ordeal but didn't question it.

Not even when Loki began to sob in Thor's arms.


End file.
